Osmund Massey
Ser Osmund Massey is the eldest member of House Massey and Captain-General of the Golden Company. A revered military commander, he has fought in many battles, including most recently the Third Targaryen Rebellion. Currently, he serves on Aelyx Targaryen’s small council as Legate of Warfare. Appearance and Character Osmund is a tall, broad-shouldered man in his fifties. While his appearance belies his true age, his black hair shows signs of greying. His eyes are known to reflect his mood - turning soft as fog or hard as stone. History Osmund was the second-born son of Lord Walton Massey and Bethany Rosby. As a young child, he was pushed hard by his parents and tutors, thus instilling an exceptional degree of discipline into the boy who would grow up to lead men. Though he was well-spoken and literate, his education was primarily a martial one. He developed into an accomplished swordsman, though it was his mind and attention to detail that would become his greatest asset. Upon reaching manhood, his father knighted him. Osmund spent a few months travelling in the Crownlands before realising his skills would not be put to good use while the realm was stable. It was then that he decided to travel across the Narrow Sea to the Free Cities. Osmund began his mercenary career upon arriving in Essos, spending time amongst sellsword companies and in noble courts in various military roles. From repelling an attempted Dothraki invasion to sacking the palace of a Sealord who would not give up his seat, Osmund found his work very profitable. Eventually, the Massey joined forces with the Golden Company after being headhunted by a high-ranking officer. He was an instant hit with the soldiers thanks to his natural leadership and stories from his earlier years. Though his forefathers had long supported House Targaryen since the invasion of Aegon the Conqueror, Osmund had now allied himself with the ‘enemy’. Within a handful of years, Osmund had risen to become the right-hand man of the Captain-General, offering counsel and acting as delegate when required. Despite being sworn to Aelyx Targaryen, the Golden Company were still a sellsword company, and as such, Osmund suggested that during times of peace, the company would subcontract out a portion of soldiers to continue earning money. Osmund mostly led these soldiers in various campaigns, including the clearing out of pirates who had settled along the Rhoynar, attempting to sack all that was left of the few noble families who still existed. It was then that he met Nymella, a Rhoynar noblewoman. Upon conclusion of the campaign, Nymella travelled back to Slaver’s Bay with Osmund and the Golden Company. With permission of the King and Captain, the Massey married Nymella, and had three children with her over the span of a decade. When the third Targaryen invasion began, Osmund’s military advice became integral to the King and his council, using his knowledge of keeps and land to rapidly sweep through the Crownlands. After the war ended, fatal injuries sustained by the Captain-General caused him to become unfit for leadership. Aelyx wasted no time in appointing Osmund as Captain-General as well as appointing him to his small council as Legate of Warfare. In recent events, he has watched the growing instability of the kingdom from afar following King Axel’s death and plans with the rest of the small council on their next move. Timeline * 335 AC - Osmund is born to Walton Massey and Bethany Rosby. * 351 AC - Osmund is knighted by his father before departing for the Free Cities. * 365 AC - Osmund is recruited for the Golden Company. * 369 AC - The Captain-General appoints him as a right-hand man. * 372 AC - Osmund marries Nymella just months after meeting her. * 376 AC - Endrew, their first son, is born. * 379 AC - Elia, their first daughter, is born. * 382 AC - Roland, their second son, is born. * 390 AC - The Third Targaryen rebellion begins. Osmund joins the campaign as second in command. * 391 AC - After fatal injuries sustained to the Captain-General, Aelyx passes leadership of the company to Osmund. Family * Lord Walton Massey * Lady Bethany Rosby ** Lord Osmund Massey ** Lady Nymella *** Endrew Massey *** Elia Massey *** Roland Massey Category:House Massey Category:Crownlander